Call of Duty Zombies: Ghost N' Zombies Fahrenheit 935
by masteratwriting42
Summary: Three teenagers, John, Max and Maxine have found themselves in the mist of the zombie outbreak. They travel across the United States with my old friend Jordan Braden to find me, Will Doty. Together we must face whatever Richtofen throws at us and either end this nightmare or die trying.


Ghost 'N Zombies

Fahrenheit 935

 **Prologue**

This is the story of how John, Max and Maxine came to be part of the Atherlings. This is how they handled the zombie outbreak during their teenage years, how they battled through, and how they met Jordan, and later in the future, William J Doty. John, Max and Maxine used to live in a small town in Virginia called Clear Water. Here is their story.

 **1**

It was fine day and history class had just started.

"Mister Kim, what is one of the other names for WW1?" asked Mr. Heist.

"Um, the Great War?" said Max.

"Correct," said Mr. Heist.

John and Maxine were whispering to each other in the back row. Everyone knew they were dating, even the teachers.

"Hey! You two love birds, pay attention," said Heist.

"Sorry Mr. Heist," said John and Maxine simultaneously.

"Now the next topic is...," before Mr. Heist could finish his sentence, he felt a strange feeling inside him.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Heist?" asked a student.

"I.. don't feel good.. um I will be right back.. talk amongst yourselves... John and Maxine no making out," said Mr. Heist. Then he ran out the door.

Maxine and John totally disregarded Mr. Heist's request and no one else really cared.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Hey, it's been fifteen minutes! Where is Mr. Heist?" said a student.

"Ugh, I'll go find him. John, come with me," said Max.

"What? Oh, ok," said John. They walked out of the room and went to search for their teacher. When they came to the boy's bathroom they heard moaning.

"It sounds like Mr. Heist," said John. John and Max went into the bathroom.

"Mr. Heist?" said Max as he opened the stall.

turned around, his skin was pale and his eyes glowed a sky blue and he screamed at us with an un human scream.

"What the heck?" said John. Mr. Heist got up and started to walk towards John and Max.

"What's wrong with him?" asked John.

"I don't know?" said Max as he and John stepped backwards out of the bathroom. Then another person with the same deformities as Mr. Heist came through the door of the hallway growling. Then there was a scream.

"That sounds like Maxine!" said Max.

"Maxine, we are coming for you, Baby," said John.

 **2**

John and Max ran back to the classroom. They found Maxine being grabbed by three of those sick people. The other students were gone.

"Help me!" screamed Maxine.

"What do we do?" asked Max. John grabbed a yard stick that was next to the door and slammed it into the faces of the sick people and killed them. Maxine huddled behind her boyfriend.

"What is going on? asked Max.

"There is only one explanation…Zombies!" said John.

"Zombies?" said Max.

"Yes, zombies," said John.

"There is no such thing," said Max.

"Well, now there is," said John.

"How is this possible?" asked Max.

"I don't know, you're the smart one," said John.

"My knowledge does not intervene with mythology," said Max.

"Well, if we stick together we might survive long enough to figure out what is the cause of the infection," said John.

"What infection?" asked Max.

"Dude, I read the Zombie Survival Guide, I know what I'm talking about," said John.

"Sure," said Max.

"Would you two boys knock it off and focus!" said Maxine.

"Maxine is right we are in a serious situation here and we must try to survive it," said John.

"How?" asked Max.

"We must go!" said John.

"Go? Go where?" asked Max.

"Anywhere but here?" said John.

"Where is that?" asked Maxine

"I think we should travel west into Kentucky?"

"Why Kentucky? asked Max.

"We might find a gun store with weapons! Plus, there is a military base there. We might find help," said John.

"You know how I am about guns, John," said Max.

"Dude, you have been to the range with me before. You will be fine," said John.

"I hope so," said Max.

"For now, find what things you can around the school: food, water, things we can use for weapons," said John.

"Agreed," said Maxine.

"Let's move," said John.

The three friends grabbed what they could from the school and headed out the door. When they came to the courtyard they saw another student running away from the zombies.

"Hey, it's Chris," said John.

"What is that Asshole doing?" asked Maxine.

"Chris!" shouted John.

"Oh hey, Losers," said Chris.

"What are you doing?" asked Max.

"I'm tired of this school, and now since these things have come about... The school can suffer," said Chris.

"And how is that going to happen?" said John.

"Simple... These creatures seem to be attracted to noise, so by pulling the fire alarm they will all come," said Chris.

"You wouldn't!" said Maxine. Chris pulled the fire alarm. The sound of the alarm was loud, and all the zombies started to appear in the fields. Chris ran off and was never seen again.

"That dick," said Max.

"Let's get out of here!" said John.

The three friends ran away from the school and into the not-so-busy road. They stopped when they came to a bridge full of graffiti. The graffiti read:

GOD IS DEAD

THERE IS NO HOPE

115

DEATH TO ZOMBIES

"What... What is this?" asked Maxine.

"This is my game!" said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked John.

"It is I, Dr. Edward Richtofen!" said an apparition as it appeared floating above the friends.

"Gh... gh... gh... Ghost!" cried Max. He hid behind his sister.

"What a baby," said Maxine.

"Are you responsible for the zombies?" asked John.

"Why yes!" said Richtofen.

"Why?" asked Max, still scared.

"Because I want to rule the world!" said Richtofen.

"But you're dead," said Maxine.

"That doesn't matter," said Richtofen. Then John noticed the patch on Richthofen's ghostly arm.

"So you're just a crazy dead Nazi scientist," said John.

"Yes," said Richtofen.

"Maxine, what do we do?" said frightened Max.

"Oh, don't be scared, you're not the only one embracing the zombie outbreak," said Richtofen.

"What are you talking about?" asked John.

Richtofen opened a small portal that seemed to be looking out at a mansion with a teenage boy, a girl and others fighting zombies. "You see, I have another teen with his friends and family fighting the hordes of the undead in Spokane, Washington," said Richtofen.

"Then that's where we must end up in the end... Washington State," said John.

"Ha ha, it's too bad you might not make it. So good luck," said Richtofen as he disappeared.

"Well, that was weird," said Maxine.

 **3**

After a few days the friends made it to Pleasureville, Kentucky. There was a gun store in town and they went in. There was a guy in there.

"Hold it," said the guy as he pointed a gun at the three friends.

"Are you the owner of the gun store?" asked John.

"No, I'm here for the same reason you are," said the guy.

"To stop the zombies?" said Max.

"Yes. My name is Jordan Braden. My girl, Kristy, is on the roof," said Jordan.

"I'm John, and this is Max and Maxine," said John.

"Welcome to Pleasureville, Kentucky," said Jordan.

Zombies started to appear in the streets.

"Oh no," said Max.

"Shhhh! Move to the back," said Jordan quietly. Everyone went to the back of the store. Jordan was trying to open a door.

"You need help?" asked John.

"Yes, I have been trying to get this open for weeks. I hear something back there, and I want to find out what it is," said Jordan.

"We will all kick it down together. One, two, three, kick!" said John. The door came crashing down. Jordan looked inside.

"Quickly! That noise may have alerted the zombies," said Max.

Jordan saw what appeared to be a glowing rock and a case. Jordan opened the case. Inside was some sort of staff.

"No! It can't be!" said Jordan.

"What is it?" asked John.

"It's an elemental staff. The one I used when I played Call of Duty Zombies," said Jordan.

"That game sucks!" said Max. There was a journal next to the case. When Jordan touched the journal he had visions of the experiments Group 935 did and how the zombies came about.

"Dude, you ok? It looked like you were in some sort of trance," said John.

"I had visions," said Jordan.

"Of what?" asked Maxine.

"Of the past and future of this nightmare. I saw experiments being done on people, giant robots walking the earth. I saw a little girl being turned into a demon, mobsters fighting in a prison, a space station on the moon, a pyramid, teleporters, genetically altered beverages, and I have seen it all before," said Jordan.

"What does this mean?" asked John.

"It means these zombies are not just unnatural... they are supernatural," said Jordan.

"What did the future show?" asked Max.

"I saw me, an older me, fighting the undead, with you guys as adults and another person. I don't know who he is; he may be Will, a guy I played video games with. And we're all part of this military organization. I saw the fourth guy pointing his gun at a man tied up," said Jordan.

"What do we do?" asked Maxine.

"First, we need to find the kid named Will. He knows more about all this than I do," said Jordan.

"Then let's go find him. It can't be too hard, can it?" said Max.

"Well, you see, he lives in Washington state," said Jordan.

"Hey, I wonder if this Will guy was the one we saw through that portal," said Maxine.

"What portal?" asked Jordan.

"A ghost by the name of Richtofen came to us and showed us a teen and his family fighting the zombies as well," said John.

"Ah yes, Richtofen. I know the name well. We must find Will and stop Richtofen," said Jordan.

"Then let's grab some guns and get going," said Max. The four of them grabbed some weapons and marched out the door shooting anything in their path. Kristy followed behind.

Over the next couple days and weeks the _now_ five friends went through many states fighting the undead. They stopped in Montana to look for more food and other supplies.

"There is nothing here!" said Maxine.

"Quiet! I hear something," whispered John. Then the sky grew dark. There was a sound of a guitar riff, but there was no guitar in sight. A ball of lightning appeared and a vicious dead looking dog appeared out of the ball of lighting and started to attack.

" _Fetch me their souls!"_ said Richtofen.

"What the fuck is that?!" screamed Max.

"Hellhounds! Fire your guns!" yelled Jordan. More hellhounds appeared in balls of electricity. The friends fired most of the rounds into the dogs until they finally stopped appearing and the sky became bright again.

"Ah phooey, you people are not fun," said Richtofen.

"We meet for real, Richtofen," said Jordan.

"Ah yes, Mr. Braden. You and William are the most enjoyable people to watch in this amusing little game of mine," said Richtofen.

"This is not game, you freak!" said Jordan.

"But it is, my friend...It is," said Richtofen. Then he vanished.

"Once again, that was weird," said Maxine.

 **4**

Day seven and our friends are already hiking their way through the Rocky Mountains, but meanwhile a familiar face is having his own adventures elsewhere.

"Doty, what the fuck are you doing?" asked Kyle.

"I heard something up here," said Will.

"Like what?" said Steven.

"A swoosh and banging noise," said Will.

"Really... a swoosh and banging noise," said Abby.

"Abby, now is not the time for that," said Will.

"Whatever," said Abby.

"Look, there is a glow in the back room," said a Chrysalis student. Will took a look inside. In the room was a wooden box with yellow question marks on the lid and a blue glow surrounding it.

"It's the mystery box," said Will.

"The what?" said Abby.

"Ugh, it's a box that gives you a random weapon," said Will.

"Oh, I guess that's cool," said Abby.

"Wait? The box from COD Zombies? Doty, what is going on here?" asked Kyle.

"Look, I don't know how to explain this, but the zombies outside are not a disease, they were created with element 115 by German scientists during WW1. The events in Call of Duty Zombies are real. Oh, and Steven here is the son of one of those scientists. He came here through time traveling," said Will.

Everyone stared at Will with shocked facial expressions.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Abby.

"You know, I wish I was," said Will.

"William, we need to get moving. NOW!" said Steven.

"Ok, everyone grab some guns from the box, and I will return as soon as I can," said Will.

"Ok," said everyone else.

"Good luck," said Abby.

"Thank you," said Will.

Will then left with Steven to find out how to end this nightmare.

Back with the five friends...

"Yes, we finally made it over those mountains," said Max.

"Yeah, after six hellhounds, three weird crawling things, and a giant flaming zombie," said Maxine.

"Come on, Spokane, Washington is only about another 20 miles," said Jordan.

"Ugh," said Maxine.

When they finally made it to Spokane, they looked around for clues about Will.

"Look up on the hill over there," said Max

"What?" said John.

"It's the mansion that we saw through Richtofen's portal," said Max.

"You're right. Let's go take a look," said John. But when they took a look they found nothing.

"There is absolutely nothing here but corpses," said Maxine.

"That's right. William has returned home to a place called Edmonds," said Richtofen.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked John.

"Because I'm a lunatic. Remember?" said Richtofen.

"Yeah, a dead one," said Max.

"I heard that!" said Richtofen. Then zombie hands came up from the ground under Max and started to pull him down.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Max. Jordan shot his shotgun into the ground. Max was unharmed.

"Ah! No fair," said Richtofen.

"Life isn't fair, you nutcase," said Jordan.

"Whatever, goodbye," said Richtofen. Then he disappeared.

"Now what?" asked Max.

"Well, if this is where it started, then we should burn down the mansion," said Jordan.

"Agreed," said John.

"And how you boys going to do that?" asked Kristy

"Yeah!" said Maxine.

"Well, I got a booze bottle," said Jordan.

"I got a lighter," said John.

"And I got a rag," said Max

"Oooo! A molotov cocktail," said Maxine.

"Correct," said Jordan.

Everyone combined their items and threw the burning bottle at the mansion. It caught fire and began to burn down. The mansion exploded. We looked the other way and walked off. Why? Because cool people don't watch explosions.

"Let's go. This may attract the zombies," said Jordan.

Our friends hurried their way to Will. Even though they did know his exact location, they used clues to help find him.

"Well, this the place," said Jordan.

"This place has gone to hell," said John.

"Ah shit! Guys behind us!" cried Max. Zombies had followed them to this neighborhood. The friends fired their guns until all the zombies were dead.

"Now which house is this Will in?" asked John. A sniper shot came from the brown house in the middle and killed a zombie that was not dead.

"Apparently that one," said Maxine.

"Who goes there?" said a voice from the house.

"We're on your side," said John.

"Please, my girlfriend and I don't want any more trouble," said the voice.

"Calm down, Halo," said Jordan.

"How do you know that name?" asked the voice.

"It's me Will... it's me, Jordan," said Jordan.

"Jordan? Jordan Braden?" said Will.

"Yes," said Jordan.

"You better come inside before more freaks show up," said Will. Jordan nodded.

 **5**

"I have lost friends and family because of Richtofen and I won't lose anymore," said Will.

"What could a dead guy possibly do?" said John.

"When he was alive, he and his colleagues created these blue-eyed monsters," said Will.

"I see," said John.

"You were right, Jordan... Treyarch lied to their customers... they lied to the world... and now we're paying for it," said Will.

"We will take back the world, Will... all of us," said Jordan.

"You think so?" asked Will.

"I know so," said Jordan.

"Max, Maxine and John... I know I just met you, but..." said Will.

"We are with you, Will, all of the way," said John. The others nodded.

"I'm with you too, Baby," said Phoebe.

"Good. Then let's bring down Richtofen and try to rebuild the world!" said Will.

"Where do we even start?" asked Maxine.

"That is a good question," said Will.

"Hey William, do you know... Oh, I didn't know you were having guests," said Steven as he walked into the room.

"Who's this?" asked Jordan.

"This is Steven, the son of Richtofen's boss," said Will.

"Hello there. William, once again I'm sorry about your friends Brenda, Nate and

Kyle, and I'm sorry about your family," said Steven.  
"It's ok," said Will.

"Hey Will... do you know anything about military personnel surrounding your house?" asked Max.

"Oh shit," said Will.

A soldier began talking on a megaphone.

"STEVEN MAXIS AND WILLIAM DOTY... BY THE NAME OF EMPEROR HYDRA, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR YOU WILL BE TREATED LIKE THE INFECTED AND WILL BE SHOT!" said the soldier.

"What do they want?" asked Maxine.

"They want me and Steven, but if they see you guys they might take you too," said Will.

"Why do they want you?" asked Max.

"Steven and I tried to save my friends from quarantine even though they died anyway," said Will.

"Who's this Hydra?" asked Kristy.

"The new so called ruler of your country," said Steven.

"He's a complete dick, ordered the military to shoot anyone not in quarantine," said Will.

"Then why aren't they shooting at us?" asked Maxine.

Right then guns opened fire and started to break the glass of the windows. The group ducked from the bullets.

"Steven, tell your men to open fire!" yelled Will.

Steven got on his radio. "Open fire! yelled Steven. Gunfire started to come from down stairs.

"What? You have soldiers too?" said John.

"They are with Steven," said Will.

"William, I suggest we leave," said Steven.

"Where would we go?" asked Maxine.

"To Spokane... to my grandparents' house," I said.

"Ah man! We have to go back to that city?" said Max.

"Quit your complaining and let's move," said John.

"Jump out my parents' bedroom window," said Will.

"There is a helicopter waiting in the neighborhood behind us," said Steven.

We rushed out the back window, over the fence and into the next neighborhood where the heli was waiting. We got into the helicopter and lifted off the ground.

"Fire at that helicopter," shouted an enemy soldier. But before they could, an electrical being appeared and started blowing up the soldiers' tanks with electric shocks. We took off in the heli to Spokane.

"What is that thing, Captain?!" cried a soldier.

"I don't know, but shoot it!" shouted the captain. Bullets did not harm the creature.

"What was that?" asked John.

"That my friend, was the Avogadro," said Will.

"The Avo what?" said Maxine.

"The Avogadro," said Jordan.

"One of Richtofen's more powerful minions, made out of bones, electricity as its veins and a brain," said Steven.

"It can shut down an entire city's electrical grid," said Will.

"Why was it just attacking the soldiers and not us as well?" asked Max.

"Richtofen does not want us dead... yet. He wants us to suffer more than to die instantly," said Steven.

The group had arrived at Will's grandparents' house.

"Touch down over there. We will set up in the basement," said Will. They landed behind some trees, entered the house, and went down to the basement.

"So now what?" asked Max.

"We need to think of a plan to stop Richtofen," said Will.

"What about this Hydra that's trying to kill you?" asked Maxine.

"We will deal with him later," said Will.

"I think the main way to stop Richtofen is to blow up Griffin Station," said Steven.

"Oh yeah, the moon base... I totally forgot about that," said Will.

"How will we get to the moon? I don't see any rockets around here," said Jordan.

"You're right. So I will go to the NASA launch site and take a rocket to the moon," said Steven.

"But that's all the way down in Florida!" said Max.

"Yeah! You can't go alone... Hydra probably has men down there!" said Will.

"That's why I will bring my men," said Steven.

"Ok, but be careful," said Will.

"Don't worry, I will have a radio on me so we can keep in contact," said Steven.

"Alright," said Will. Steven then took his men and left for Florida.

"Now we don't have transportation!" said John.

"We can take my grandma's car... does anyone know how to hotwire a car and or drive?" said Will. Jordan raised his hand.

"Good, then when we need to go somewhere, we can," said Will.

The next morning...

" _William! Come in! Do you copy?!"_ said Steven

"Yes. I'm here," said Will.

" _You were right, the launch site is crawling with Hydra's men,"_ said Steven.

"What did I tell you?!" said Will.

" _Luckily for my men and me...Hydra's men are distracted by some zombies,"_ said Steven. John interrupted the radio conversion.

"So what is so important about Griffin Station?" asked John.

"It is the very place where Richtofen rebelled against his boss and continued his work on teleportation. It's also where he switched places with Samantha. Her body is there. If we destroy her body, which Richtofen has possessed… Richtofen's spirit will have nowhere to go and will be trapped in the Aether," said Will.

"Who's Samantha?" asked Maxine.

" _My sister,"_ said Steven on the radio.

"She was the original controller of the zombies," said Jordan.

" _Ok, we're heading into the base now,"_ said Steven. Then gunfire could be heard on the radio.

At the rocket base...

Steven's men kicked down the door to the control center.

"Ok, everyone put your hands up. Now!" said Captain Krank.

"What is the meaning of this?" said a man. His tag read Lieutenant Lim.

"This rocket launch facility now belongs to Group 935," said Steven.

"I don't believe that... Group 935 was established in Germany, and that was well over 70 years ago," said Lieutenant Lim.

"Well, we're now here in America. So believe it or not, we are taking over. Cuff him," said Steven.

"You won't get away with this... Lord Hydra will hear about this!" said Lieutenant Lim as Steven's men took him away.

" _Steven, what's your status? Over,"_ said Will on the radio.

"Everything is fine, and the base is ours," said Steven.

" _Good. Tell me when you are ready to go to the moon,"_ said Will. Steven heard gunfire on the radio.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

" _It would seem that the zombies have noticed our presence here, and we are trying to hold them off, but we may have to move,"_ said Will.

" _Max, hold off the door!"_ said John.

" _I'm trying!"_ said Max.

"Contact me when you have escaped alive," said Steven.

" _Will do,"_ said Will.

"Ugh," said Steven.

"I have the codes for the launch sequence, Sir," said one of Steven's men

"Good," said Steven.

Back in Spokane...

"We can't hold them off any longer! Get to the car!" screamed Will.

Everyone rushed to the car that belonged to Will's grandparents.

"Jordan, take the wheel!" said Will.

"Gotcha," said Jordan. Everyone piled into the car and we drove off shooting the zombies behind and infront of us.

The heroes drove until they got to the the town's border where Hydra's men have set up a checkpoint.

"Ah shit! Will, stay down," said Jordan. Will took cover within the car. A soldier came up to the vehicle. Jordan rolled down the window.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area," said the soldier.

"I live down here, Sir. I'm just trying to escape the apocalypse," lied Jordan.

"Let me just check the back of your car then," said the soldier. Jordan rolled down the back window, but when the soldier went to look, Will popped up and shot the soldier in the face. The other soldiers noticed the death of their comrade.

"It's William Doty!" said a soldier.

"Don't shoot him! Hydra wants him alive. Kill everyone else!" shouted another. The soldiers opened fire, and so did we.

"Floor it Jordan!" screamed Will. Jordan stomped on the gas pedal and flew through the checkpoint, and Then we headed off to the only place they wouldn't think to look.

"Don't let them get away!" shouted a soldier.

"Whew! That was a close one," said Phoebe.

"Why do they want you so bad, Will?" asked Maxine.

"I know the location of a very powerful weapon; the Wunderwaffe Dg-2, and it seems that Hydra wants to get his hands on it," said Will.

At the Mansion...

"What the heck happened to the mansion!?" yelled Will.

"Um, we kinda blew it up," said Jordan.

"Why!?" screamed Will.

"Well, we heard the stories and we thought it would stop the zombies, but it looks like it didn't," said Max.

Will facepalmed.

" _Yishka!"_ _(a sound in background)_

"What was that!?" said John.

"It's nothing. Let's see what we can scavenge from the ruins," said Jordan.

Then a zombie snuck up behind Will, but it moaned, which made Will turn around and shoot the zombie in the face.

"He found us," said Will.

"Who?" asked John.

"Richtofen... Who do you think?!" said Will.

"Oh," said John.

" _Yishka."_

"What the heck was that!?" asked Maxine.

"I think they're taunting us," said Will.

"So what? Let's cap these zombies!" said Jordan as he pulled out his gun.

"Wait, wait! They are not attacking," said Will.

"Maybe they want something," said Max.

"What would mindless flesh eating brutes want besides to eat people?" said Kristy.

"Shh, they are saying something," said Max.

" _Richtofen."_

" _Wants."_

" _To."_

" _Speak."_

" _With."_

" _You."_

"Very well. What do you want, Richtofen?" said Will.

"I have a proposition, Wilhelm," said Richtofen.

"What's that?" asked Will.

"Your country's new leader... is a bit of a pain in my ghostly butt. If you were to say _, remove_ him from office, I would spare your life and send my minions after the rest of your enemies. What do you say?" said Richtofen.

"It may or it will take a few years for us to be ready to kill Hydra, but when we do, it won't be for you," said Will.

"Why not?" asked Richtofen.

"My friends and family are dead because of you. So if you think I'm going to listen to you...you've got another thing coming," said Will.

"Well, I tried. Enjoy your meal, my pretties," said Richtofen. Then the zombies began to scream and sprint very quickly towards the group.

Our heroes fired their guns, jumped back into the car, and drove off.

"Now what?" asked Kristy.

"Well, we are going to have to head back to my home in Edmonds," said Will.

"What if Hydra's men are still there?" asked John.

"Well, let's just hope that electrical zombie thing took care of them," said Jordan.

When the heroes arrived at Will's house. Will gave Steven a call.

"Steven, are you there?" said Will.

" _Yes, I am. We are ready to launch,"_ said Steven.

"Go ahead and start the sequence," said Will.

" _Very well,"_ said Steven.

"Contact us when you and your men have landed on the moon," said Will.

" _Will do,"_ said Steven.

John noticed his girlfriend was in a state of shock.

"Maxine, what's wrong?" asked John.

Maxine was having a flashback of when she, Max, and John were in school. Remembering the good times, also remembering the horrible screams of the zombies as they trampled through the windows of the school.

"Will this ever end?" asked Maxine.

"Maxine?" said Will.

"Yeah?" said Maxine.

"I will _make_ it end!" said Will clutching his fist.

 **6**

Steven and his men landed on the moon. Steven, like he promised, contacted Will and the group. They told Steven to proceed into the station, and he did. Steven told his men to split up. Steven's men went left, Steven went right.

Steven hid in a corner of the station and looked around the corner to see a man standing next to a big screen, looking out a window. Steven snuck up behind the man and pointed his gun at the him.

"Ah, you must be Steven. Hydra has told me all about you and your young friend, William Doty," said the man without turning around. Then armed guards came out of nowhere and pointed their guns at Steven.

"I suggest you drop your gun before you get hurt," said the man. Steven dropped his gun.

"Who are you?" asked Steven.

"I am Lieutenant Grixs of Hydra's special forces," said Grixs.

"Why are you here?" asked Steven.

"The more important question is...why are _you_ here?" said Grixs.

"I have come to destroy this station," said Steven.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, Hydra knows the stories about what's been going on and how it all happened...The meteors that crashed in the Pacific and Russia... Group 935 and their experiments with element 115... the mishap at the Pentagon. Hydra wants to embrace it, explore more of it. So we can't let you destroy our work…"

"Kill him," said Grixs turning to his men.

"What? No!," yelled Steven. Shots fired and Steven's body fell to the ground.

"What a fool," said Grixs.

"Sir, Steven's men are still lurking throughout the station," said a soldier.

"Find them and eliminate them," said Grixs.

"Sir, Hydra is on screen," said a soldier.

Lieutenant Grixs turned around at looked at the screen and kneeled. "Lord Hydra," said Grixs.

"Have you taken care of the problem?" asked Hydra.

"Yes, Steven won't be a problem," said Grixs.

"Good. That should lure William to the launch base," said Hydra.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Grixs.

"Then we will wait until he attacks us," said Hydra.

"Very good, My Lord," said Grixs.

Both Hydra and Grixs laughed maniacally.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
